Pilot Retold
by FlorenceSnow
Summary: Pilot retold. Chuck/Blair swap places with Nate/Serena. After sleeping with his best friend's girlfriend Blair at the Sheppard's wedding Chuck leaves NYC to go to Connecticut. Now less than a year later he's back and the drama begins.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**: It's not rated M because it's not that detailed at all but at the end of the italic part of this section there is a little bit of an _almost _M rated scene and if you don't like that stuff than please skip it, thank you.

Please read and review, as always, hope you enjoy!

…

**ONE**

**..**

_She looked like an angel, her hands stretched out to her sides, head turned up to look at the ceiling lights, spinning around in perfect circles, chocolate coloured curls falling around her shoulders and her golden dress floating just above her knees in a pool of glitter, the little crystals sown onto the hem catching the chandelier light in beautiful rays._

_ He was mesmerized, watching her swirl, unable to keep his eyes off her and her trail of diamonds. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, and God at that moment he wanted her._

_ "Champaign!" He was snapped out of his thoughts with in a second as her spellbinding movements abruptly stopped and he blinked at her in surprise, slightly coughing as he was mid drag from his cigarette and too startled to blow the smoke back out when he needed to._

_ She chuckled lightly, letting herself spin one more time, her hand leaning down and catching a bottle of New York's finest, before she suddenly let herself lean down and sit on the counter, her legs dangling down to the chair he was sitting on, brushing his thighs. She leaned down moving her face awfully close to his so he could see her every feature, from her enchanting dark brown eyes to her full red mouth and dimples. She smiles slightly and he can't help but smirk back, a twinkle in his eyes._

_ "Let's…" She dragged the word out slowly from her perfect lips and he could smell peppermint on her breath. He had been waiting for this moment for forever, to have this girl before him, near him, touching him, the girl of his dreams, and he wanted to sink into the feeling of it. He knew he wasn't allowed to feel that way, the brunette beauty didn't belong to him, she was someone else's and he knew it. But just for that one moment he wanted to forget about it. Suddenly she fell back slightly laughing, her hand shoving the Champaign in his view, "Let's drink up! To… my mother, may I always be a disappointment! Cheers!"_

_ Her hands found the cork and she popped it before he could object as the bottle was just above both their clothes and he knew the moment the cork was out the bubbly liquid will find its way to soaking them both. His moment of caring was quickly gone though as the drink did just as he feared and poured but her laughter continued and it sounded so magical he couldn't help but laugh with her, not caring his brand new Ralph Lauren suit was ruined._

_ "Do you really want more to drink Waldorf?" The words drawled out of his mouth lazily but even as he said them he knew he didn't actually want to stop her from drinking anymore. Here she was in front of him, near him, wanting to be there and not with Nate and he liked that. He wanted to her to stay with him, even if she had to be drunk in order to achieve that, "You're already more smashed than I've ever seen you."_

_ Blair pouted at him and he couldn't help but laugh again because she looked so darn cute, and Chuck Bass never thought anyone looked cute - except her._

_ "Don't be such a kill joy Bass." Blair finally said, bringing the bottle up to her lips and chugging some back before holding it for him to take, and he shook his head smirking but accepted the drink and threw some back as well._

_ They sat there for a few moments in silence, her eyes fastened onto his and his onto hers and he can't help but think that she's looking at him in a certain way… he knows that look, he's seen on it on her face several times before just never directed towards him. He can't remember how long he's wanted for her to look at him that way just once, and now his wish was coming true._

_ She slipped of the counter and moved towards the big chair he was sat on just below the counter she was sat on and slowly sat down on him, straddling him, her thighs on either side of his, ass now on his knees and she leaned in, moving the Champaign out of his right hand and onto the floor before moving to his left hand and pulling out the almost finished cigarette._

_ "What are you doing?" He asked but his voice sounded strange, strained. Her sitting like this on him was just becoming too much, too hot._

_ "I've never smoked before," She pondered, looking at the small amount left, her dark eyes fascinated, before turning back to capture his and leaning in slightly. She smells of the Chanel he bought her for her birthday last year, and he wants to smile at the thought of her wearing his perfume, "Will you teach me?"_

_ Chuck huffed slightly, but he was anything but annoyed. His eyes still fixed on her as they pleaded with his, "Ok." He finally said, grabbing her right hand and bringing the small thing back to her mouth, "It only has one more drag left, just breathe in slowly."_

_ Her plump mouth found the object and the way the she caught it between her lips made him feel unbearable hot. He couldn't help himself, he had to touch her, he just had to, it was like there was a magnet between them and he just couldn't pull away. His fingers trailed her bottom lip and she breathed in and he felt her shiver slightly._

_ Just as he predicated the small flame came to an end and the fag burned out, and he moved to pull it out of her mouth with a plop, tossing it carelessly to the side. His eyes found their way back to face as she leaned in again, so close to his face and opened her mouth, a cloud of grey smoke blowing out of it, and he opened his mouth to accept it and breathe it in._

_ Blair moved closer to him, their lips almost touching, neither of them looking away from their intense gaze._

_ She opened her mouth again and he heard her release a shaky breath, whispering, "This is wrong." _

_ He couldn't even manage a nod, gulping audibly, eyes searching hers, "Blair…"_

_ She closed the distance some more but somehow they still weren't kissing, and he couldn't think straight with her on him like this, so close to him that he could, feel her, smell her, want her so much._

_ "Kiss me." She breathed and suddenly he couldn't stop himself from pushing forward and colliding their lips in a fit full of passion. The atmosphere changed in a second, the slow and intense one from before gone and replaced by a fire, a burning need for each other._

_ Her hands found his hair pulled her closer, and his found her body, found her waist, found everything he'd wanted since was 14 years old and realised he was in love with his best friend's girlfriend._

_ She moaned against him and they deepened the kiss, leaving no possible distance between their two bodies, moulded together as if they were always meant to be like that, two separate puzzle pieces finally fitting somewhere. Their tongues danced around each other's, and he could feel the fire running down his stomach and towards another part of him, freezing him in his tracks._

_ He pulled apart from her for a moment, both of them breathing so heavily, a fever in the air, "Wait, Blair…"_

_ "Don't stop." She commanded, her lips falling back onto his, her hands moving from his hair towards his body, grabbing at his shirt, pulling it out form his pants, her fingers stumbling with the buttons. His hands left her waist, grabbed her hands and pulled them apart again, using all his strength, "You're drunk."_

_ "I __**want **__this." She stressed, her mouth finding it's way to his chest, leaving trails down it as she pulled each button out of it's whole, before moving back to his mouth and kissing him again._

_ "Are you sure?" He breathed, one last time, he needed her to be sure. He couldn't handle her regretting it in the morning, blaming him for it, hating him for it. A small part of him knew all those things were possible even if she said yes._

_ But the moment she attacked his pants zipper, and her lips assaulted his mouth again he knew he was all out of fighting. In moments they'd shed both their clothes and he was in her and after a moment of discomfort for he could hear her panting heavily with passion, and he could feel himself go up in flames of passion._

_ There she was, the girl he'd always wanted. And he took her virginity; the thing that she was going to give to her boyfriend, to Nate, to his best friend. The thing that was never his and now suddenly was, and he had never in a million dreams have thought this would happen._

_ "Chuck." She panted, her mouth leaving his, her breathe at his neck and she continued her torturous movement up and down, "I think I'm… oh... I'm…"_

_ "Me too." He gasped, as he felt her contract around him, the pleasure of it making him ready to burst._

_ "Yes!" He heard her yell, and he felt her all around him; she was everywhere, everything, every touch, sense, and smell. God, he loved her, and he was finally releasing to her, "Chuck!"_

…

_Hey Upper East Sidders:_

_Gossip Girl Here, and I have the biggest news ever._

_One of my many sources, Melonie91, sends up this._

_**Spotted **__at Grand Central, bags in hand, __**Chuck Bass.**_

_Wasn't it a year ago our resident Bad Boy disappeared for quote 'boarding school'?_

_And just as suddenly she's back._

_Don't believe me? See for yourselves._

_Luckily for us Melanie91 sent proof, thanks for the photo Mel._

_Wonders what Nate Archibald thinks?_

_Sure they're BBF's but we always thought Chuck had a thing for Nate's girlfriend Blair Waldorf._

_Watch out N, I heard this triangle has sharp edges and you might just get cut._

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

"Hey," Nate Archibald walked over to where his girlfriend Blair Waldorf was standing with her mother and few of her mother's colleagues, and plastered a smile on his face, as Blair turned to look at him expectantly, "Could I talk to you for a second? Apologies for interrupting Eleanor."

"None-sense Nathaniel." The older woman brushed them off with an easy wave, and watched Nate grabbed Blair's hand, pulling her off down the hall, remarking, "Young love." to her friends as an explanation.

"What's going on?" Blair laughed slightly as Nate practically ran with her towards her room, "Nate!"

"I'll explain in a minute come on." He urged.

"Blair!" Blair turned around in a daze to find Serena calling her from the corner, "We're going to go find some refreshments." The blonde made a motion with her hands to suggest the refreshment were definitely going to be of the alcoholic variety, "You want to come?"

"When she comes back." Nate insisted, grabbing her hand again, "_If _she comes back."

Blair turned back to him with a smile and furrowed eyebrows as he pushed her through the door into her bedroom and locked the door behind them.

"Oh my god!" Serena turned to look at Katy and Is in confusion as they stared at their phone with surprise, "You'll never guess what Gossip Girl just sent!"

"What?" The blonde made a face pulling out her own phone and her eyes widened at the sight of the picture, "No way…"

"Nate!" Blair giggled as the blonde boy attached himself to her neck, trailing soft and hard kisses down it and across her collarbone, "What has gotten into you?"

"I _want _you." He husked, "Now."

"Now? We were going to wait, it was going to be romantic." Blair protested as he tried to kiss her again, "There are people outside!"

"Blair _please_?" He smiled at her so charmingly she couldn't help but let him place another kiss onto her mouth, "We've waited so long."

Then he kissed her again, harder this time, slipping his tongue into her mouth and letting them both fall back into the bed, moaning in pleasure.

"Blair!" Her mother's voice sounded through the door and their movements on the bed stilled, "You'd never guess who's just come! It's Chuck!"

"Chuck's at boarding school!" Nate insisted his mouth going back onto hers but Blair pulled away slightly, her body stilled in shock.

"No." She suddenly said slowly, "No, mum said he was here, we should go see."

"But…" Nate grabbed her arm pulling her back in again.

"He's your best friend right?" She asked him with furrowed eyebrows as if to highlight her confusion, "Don't you want to see him?"

After a moments silence Nate finally nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, let's go see him."

Blair nodded smiling, and pressed a firm kiss on his lips, before climbing out of bed and heading towards the door whilst Nate buttoned up his shirt which had been the first item of clothing they had began to take off.

As she stepped through the door Blair looked behind it to see Serena standing a few feet away from her looking at someone now behind Blair, so she turned around, her eyes finally settling on him, mouth falling open slightly in shock.

He looked the same, wore a white shirt with dark blue slacks, hands in his pockets, hair falling in the same way it did before, though he looked slightly older she noted, more mature. Her eyes caught his and they both stilled, taking the other in. The last time she saw him she was falling into his arms as she betrayed her boyfriend, as she realised that maybe life wasn't as black and white as she thought it was.

Maybe she had feelings for someone she shouldn't.

And then he just _left_.

She quickly looked away as the realisation hit her, and when she looked back he was making a face that suggested he wanted to say something and made a step towards before suddenly she saw her bedroom door reopen and Nate step out of it, facing her and then turning around to face Chuck, the door closing behind him with a loud _thud_.

"Chuck man!" She knew that voice, she knew that Nate was faking the enthusiasm as he went forward and pulled Chuck in for a weak man-hug, fist slightly hitting Chuck's shoulder as if for a friendly gesture, "I'm so glad to see you!"

"You too Nathaniel." Chuck smiled as Nate pulled away but it didn't reach his eyes and he avoided Nate's at all costs.

"You have to come to dinner!" Nate suddenly insisted, he turned around his eyes met Blair's panicking her for a second as she rushed forward to the arm Nate extended for her, "Dinner's almost ready right Blair?"

She nodded weakly, forcing herself to Nate's side as he wrapped his free arm around her waist. She knew what he was doing, he was claiming his territory to Chuck and it was blatantly obvious.

Her eyes caught Chuck's again but she quickly looked away, as she saw a look in them she didn't want to be able to understand.

"I actually can't stay." Chuck finally said, "I'm not feeling very well."

"Oh, ok." Nate nodded once and watched as Chuck passed him and Blair eyes trained onto the floor before both of them turned around to watch him leave, before she heard Nate call out, "Wait I'll walk you out." And cringed.

"Uh, ok." Chuck agreed hesitantly, looking at Blair one more time as she advanced towards Serena who gave her a questioning look, "I guess I'll see you guys at school."

Blair's head snapped back up as she took in his words and she watched with a beating heart as her boyfriend joined Chuck to walk him to the elevator.

"What's going on?" Serena whispered to her, "You're white as a sheet."

Blair gulped audibly, shaking slightly but didn't answer Serena's question, just shaking her head and muttering, "Well then I guess he's here to stay."

"Didn't Nate tell you that he was coming back?" Katy asked in surprise, and then turned to look at Is, raising one eyebrow and Is turned back to Blair with a smirk in place.

"Did Nate know he was coming back at all?"

"Of course he did." Blair snapped, "He told me to keep it a surprise."

The girls nodded but Blair could tell from their facial expressions that they didn't believe her, and went back to their phones and Serena stepped forward and grabbed Blair's hand pulling her back towards her bedroom.

"You're going to tell me what's going on right now." The blonde insisted as the two slipped back into the brunette's bedroom, and Blair let out a shaky breathe, thinking she had _no idea _what the hell was going on herself.

…

**Please click that little review button and tell me what you think!**

**- Flo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

…

Blair had spent the last day and half since Chuck Bass came back to town setting up camp in her bedroom. She had repeatedly told herself for those last 30 hours that she was _not_ hiding, she was certainly _not _being a coward, and she was definitely _not _running away from the truth.

No, she was just taking some time to ingest the new change in her life that the reappearance of one of her former best friends was causing. What she was meant to be doing in her room was having a cleanse, clearing her mind of anything Chuck Bass related that went further than simply friendship.

In other words, she was attempting to force herself not to think about Chuck so that eventually she'd be able to do it naturally. Unfortunately all she could think about was how she _couldn't _think about Chuck and so she ended up thinking about Chuck and confusing herself in the process.

It been easy when he went away to not think about him because she knew then she wouldn't be able to run into him at Constance, or down the road at the Palace. She'd never have to come face to face with him again or deal with what she – well _they _– had done.

Of course it hasn't been painless straight away, when she'd first heard he'd left straight after they'd done _it_ she'd been furious, angry, sad, relieved, every emotion under the sun. But really she'd just been upset, she'd given him something she'd valued for all her life and he'd took it with him, and his stupid arse all the way to Connecticut and she could never ask for it back (a small part of her that she chose to ignore knew that she'd _never _want it back).

If it had been hard when he'd been away, she could only imagine how hard it would now be having to see him every day and having to live with the reality of what had transpired between them. Over what that night might or might not have made her feel for him.

She'd been sitting on her back on her bed staring at the ceiling for god knew how long, pillow clutched to her chest and legs bent when three short taps sounded from the door and she came crashing back down to reality.

She wouldn't be able to hide for forever.

"For the last time Dorota." Blair sighed, she threw the pillow back onto the floor hazardously, and got up to her feet with a loud huff to illustrate her annoyance, "I'm not hungry right now, come back later."

She walked up to her mirror and sat down at it, picking up her hair brush and deciding that if she was to ever go downstairs she'd have to look at least a little presentable so her mother didn't have a fit when she got home.

The door creaked open behind her and she scowled furiously, throwing herself around on the chair only to stop in her tracks when her eyes connected with the person at her door, not her maid but a boy. The exact boy she was trying to get _away _from. With no luck obviously.

"Uh." Chuck stuttered uncharacteristically, he broke off their intense gaze and ran a hand through his hair, "Dorota's not here, I think she went out."

Blair forced her chin to move a fraction up and then down before she let out a long sigh, standing up from her mirror and crossing her arms in front of her chest. She knew what impression her body language was giving and that was exactly the impression she was aiming for.

She couldn't have Chuck Bass _anywhere near her_.

"What are you doing here Chuck?" She asked, a small gulp passing her throat.

"Well." Chuck shrugged, furthering himself into the room and then closing the door behind him causing her to open her mouth in protest but think better of it. He couldn't know what being in a closed of room with him was doing to her, how just the thought of it was making her heart race uncontrollably. He finally turned around to her with a pointed look, "You've been avoiding me Waldorf."

She rolled her eyes and looked away from him hoping that her cheeks weren't flaming red, though she could practically feel them burning through her porcelain skin, "What makes you think that?"

"I got back back two days ago and I've seen you exactly _once_." Chuck told her, "You've been inside in your room for exactly that period and I know you hate being indoors for longer than necessary."

"You don't know anything about me." Blair snapped, "And you made god damn sure you never would the moment you walked out of town Chuck, so _excuse me _for not welcoming you back with open arms after you walked out me."

A thick silence cut through the air and inside she was seriously scolding herself. This was exactly what she _hadn't_ wanted to happen. She was not getting neck-deep into Chuck again, she couldn't show him how much he had hurt her. And yet she just had.

"You wanted me to leave." He finally said, causing her eyes to snap back up to his, mouth parting slightly in upset.

"What?" She stuttered.

"I woke up the next morning, you were _gone_. You'd just took of in the middle of the night and left, so I came looking for you." Chuck crossed the distance between them causing her to take a few steps back which he scoffed at, "Don't act like you wanted me here Blair, you obviously thought I was the biggest mistake of your life."

"You had no way of knowing that!" She insisted.

"I found you at Nathaniel's, _making up with him_." Chuck's face was one of complete and utter disgust, "Don't act like I don't know you Blair, I do. I know you better than I know myself. You hated yourself, and _me_ for what we did. You hated yourself for ruining the perfect fairytale you had with Nate, and I hated myself for doing that to you to. Because we were friends Blair."

"Friends don't abandon friends!" Blair cried, running a hand through her own hair, "You don't just leave without saying goodbye Chuck."

"I did for you!" Chuck persisted, "I was trying to let you have your fairytale, and I thought it would be easier for us if I left. You and Nate would get back together, live happily ever after, and I would have just been an invisible blip in your radar."

She let her chest heave up and down slowly absorbing his words before she spoke carefully, "Except it wasn't rainbows and bliss was it? My father left my mother for a 37 year old model. _Male _model. I had cheated on my boyfriend, my mother was a boarder-line alcoholic, and Serena was too busy running around after Georgina and going to court-hearings after helping some guy overdose. I needed someone and you _weren't _there. No one was. You think that was a good time to up and leave Chuck?"

"I didn't know those things would happen Blair!" He maintained but his voice cracked slightly and he let out a shaky breathe.

"You could have come back. I needed my friend, and he'd left me. You could have come back then and you didn't, you come back _now_. Why? Why come back now when everything is finally getting back to normal, now I've finally picked up my own pieces? Because I'm finding it hard to believe that you've come back _for me_, when you certainly didn't before."

He let a small gulp pass through him, his eyes roaming hers before casting off to the left, his lips pursing, "Your right I'm not back for you. I just missed it here, I guess. Missed my family, friends. You."

Blair bit her bottom lip lightly and found it hard to swallow.

"We missed you too Bass. Me, Serena and Nate." The words passed out of her lips before she could stop them and she saw Chuck recoil slightly at the mention of Nate's name.

"This is really fucked up Blair, me, you, Nathaniel." He told her, "I just want us to move past what happened."

"You think we can?" She asked quietly, and he sighed looking up to her ceiling in exasperation.

"I'll go back to being the womanizing arse hole you call a friend, if you'll let me make not being here up to you. And you can go back to being Blair Waldorf, unattainable girl."

Blair licked her lips slightly, eyebrows furrowing at his words, "Is that all you think of me?"

"What would you want me to think of you Blair?" He asked, turning his head back to hers and she suddenly realized how close they were. Their lips centimeters apart, "Tell me, Blair, and we'll be having a whole different discussion."

"I… I – I can't." She finally let out, moving away from him. Nate, Nate, Nate, Nate, _Nate_. Running through her head, "You're right. We should just try and get things normal again."

He refused to look at her, and she was glad. Locking eyes with him again was bound to lead to something that just couldn't.

"I'll see you around." Chuck nodded primly and then left the room in such a hurry it took her a moment to process that he was actually gone, moving over to the bed and sitting down on it to stop herself swaying, her mind reeling.

…

"What's on your mind."

"Hm?" Blair rose her face from her hand, leaned on the table with her elbow and turned to Nate with a confused expression on her face, "Oh I'm sorry hunny, I was miles away."

Nate smiled gently stretching out his hand and rubbing her face gently, "What's on your mind."

She shook her head lightly, looking back down to her plate of salad and decided to shove another piece of lettuce into her mouth to stop herself from blurting out exactly what had been plaguing her mind for the past year since that night at the Sheppard's wedding.

Nate furrowed his eyebrows slightly, looking between her and her plate and then moved his hand down towards her hand and gripped it in his to still her movement of shoving even more green stuff into her mouth.

"Blair, talk to me." He stressed, and she turned to look into his concerned blue eyes and her heart clenched, "Come on, you've barely eaten anything all day and now your just having salad and you're being really quiet, and sad. Tell me what's wrong."

Blair clenched her teeth together, her eyes roaming Nate's wondering whether she _should _tell him, what she should tell him. Would she just tell him about that night only? She surely couldn't tell him about the fact that she actually _felt _something for his bestfriend.

She looked down from Nate's eyes slowly and heaved a deep breathe, "You're right, I need to tell you something." Her voice broke suddenly and she knew exactly what was happening. She knew it would happen the moment she woke up the next morning with Chuck dropped all over her and 9 missed calls from Nate. He'd never forgive her, he'd never see her, talk to her or want her again. It was _over_, her fairytale was done for.

When she looked back up she saw Nate had recoiled some. Usually he wasn't exactly the brightest tool in the bunch and never usually caught on quickly but this time he'd obviously been able to sense Blair's body language and tone. He knew before she'd even told him.

"This is about _him _isn't it?" Nate finally managed to say, a small gulp passing through his throat, "Oh stop looking at me like that Blair, just spit it out."

Blair shrinked back slightly at the anger _already _showing through in his voice and licked her lips letting out uneven breaths, "I'm so sorry."

Nate suddenly got up from the table, pushing his chair back loudly and cursed whilst throwing his napkin down, "You can't even tell me can you."

"Nate…" Blair protested jumping to her feet and trying to catch his hand, "Please."

He shrugged her off though and took a few feet back much to Blair's dismay and she ran a hand through her hair, "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Didn't mean for _what _to happen?" Nate stressed, he looked her straight in the eye and she cringed. She's never seen his eyes that dark before in her life and she's known him since _kindergarden_, "You kissed him didn't you."

Tears trickled down her eyes and she forced herself to nod.

"God!" Nate cried, his fist hitting the wall near him, "That's not it though is it Blair? I _knew _it, I _knew _there was something wrong. He just left without a word, that's not Chuck. He leaves _sure_, he runs as fast as his feet can carry him, but he _always _comes back with his tail tucked between his legs after a few weeks, a few months or at least sends us a freaking postcard. But not this time, _no_, he was busy _fucking _my girlfriend to tell me where the fuck he was going."

"Nate!" Blair cried, he was too angry, too upset. Much more upset than she'd ever seen him, "It wasn't like it. It was mistake ok?"

She knew those words weren't true and she feared he did too with the expression in his eyes. She'd been drunk for sure, and she'd been mad at him and her mother and Serena that night and it had all piled up, but she _had _known what she was doing when she gave herself to Chuck, they both had really. No amount of alcohol would have made her loose her virginity to anyone else that night, it was because it was _Chuck_ that was there – it had _always_ been Chuck there to pick up the pieces (and then he just _left_).

"You were acting weird, and I put two and two together I did." Nate continued regardless, "Call me dumb cos of the fact my hair's golden but _trust me _when I saw I knew. But then all that shit with your family happened and I figured maybe you're just upset because of that. And maybe Chuck's gone because he's not as good a friend we thought he was. Well, I was wrong about all that wasn't I? Except for Chuck, he's the fucking worst friend _ever_. You both are! You were meant to be my bestfriends."

Nate's voice suddenly cracked and Blair felt herself sink even lower with guilt.

"I'm so sorry, please Nate, believe me, we didn't mean for it to happen. You'd just broken my heart and I made a decision I was in no position to make." She cried.

"We had a fight Blair. One fight!" Nate suddenly yelled, "And don't you pretend to me that it meant nothing, I have _eyes_, I see you two, the way you interact with each other, the way he looks at you, like you're some god-damn pure-white angel! Well you're _not_, you've got red all over you after stomping all over my freaking heart!"

Blair couldn't hold back the sob's that ripped through her body at Nate's words because _God _he was right.

"What can I do Nate? Just tell me what to do to fix this."

"You can't fix this." Nate shook his head, "I just want to go."

"No." Blair cried, but her voice was weak, childlike. She sounded absolutely helpless, "No, Nate _please_."

"I said _go _Blair. I can't see you right now! I can't even look at you!" Nate's finger shot up and pointed to the door, "Get out!"

She scampered backwards, grabbing her bag and then headed towards the door because she _had _to. Because the look in his eyes held no resemblance to the Nate she knew and loved.

"One more thing." Nate suddenly growled as Blair's hand grabbed the door handle and twisted it, "You tell that son of a bitch to watch his back."

Blair shivered slightly at the edge to Nate's voice and she turned around momentarily to see him, standing at the other side of the room looking completely and utterly broken.

"It's still Chuck, Nate." She finally spoke, softly, "Please don't do something you'll regret."

She left before he had a chance to speak and then broke down on the other side of the door.

…

She looked an absolute mess, mascara _all over _her face, hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and completely soaked because it was raining outside and she had decided to walk through it and drown in her misery and feel pathetic for herself.

About half an hour later, shoes now in her hands because the hells caused her to slip _twice_, and looking very little like the Blair Waldorf she was supposed to be she turned up outside the Palace and stood looking up towards _his _room.

No, she thought, she shouldn't go up there.

She shouldn't go up there because she knew that the guy did to her. It hadn't been realized, or maybe even consciously realized, until the moment her lips touched his at the Sheppard's wedding, but now she _knew_, and she also knew she shouldn't be around him.

But there she was standing outside his father's hotel, staring at his room completely drenched making up half-hearted reasons as to why she should go up and see him (she always knew she would eventually). She was soaked and would probably catch pneumonia unless she dried off, she wanted to make sure he was ok after there chat, and most importantly she needed to tell him that Nate now knew. And she had no idea how he would react to that.

She knew one thing for sure though, it would be nothing compared to what she just went through with Nate.

So she went up, ignored the looks of the doorman at the sight of her (she did not look like Blair Waldorf), rode the elevator up and attempted – and failed – to not wet the floor too much, and then walked up to his door, knocking on it twice.

She could hear him switching off the TV and walking towards the door before pausing just before it. He must have seen her through the eye-hole and was deliberating whether or not to open the door and she feared that he really wouldn't, moments before it suddenly flew open and he stared at her with a sigh.

"Can I come in?" Blair asked, and she hated that her voice sounded fragile but that's exactly what she was at that moment. A complete wreck. Just like she had been for the last few months, except this time her rock was back and she had gone straight back to leaning against it – or rather _him_.

"Yeah." Chuck finally agreed, moving to the side and indicating for her to go through, "What happened Blair?"

He closed the door behind him and turned around to expect her again and she suddenly grew self-conscious.

"Can I have a shower first, I'm gonna catch my death."

He paused for moment, obviously fighting between making her tell him what happened first or letting her get warm first, finally he let his curiosity come second and nodded towards the bathroom door, "I'll bring you something of mine to get changed into."

Half an hour later and she was wrapped up in a pair of his plaid pajama's, hair scrapped back, sitting on his bed as he walked in with a tray full of food.

"Oh." She voiced as he joined her on the bed and placed the large tray between them, "I'm not hungry."

"Sure you're not. You're _Blair Waldorf_. But you look thin and like your about to faint so please don't insult the Palace's chief by saying that lobster pot-pie doesn't look amazing and you don't want to tuck into it, _please_."

She narrowed her eyes at him but Chuck just looked back down, picking up a fork and digging into what looked like vegetarian lasagna. After a full blown out minute of silent stares she looked down to the food and went red as she heard her own stomach rumble before muttering something as she grudgingly picked up a fork and stabbed the lobster, bringing it up to her mouth and forcing herself to take one bite after another.

"So." Chuck said after moments of eating in complete silence, he put his fork down, picking up a napkin and wiping his mouth, "What happened?"

Blair froze, her fork mid-way to her mouth and finally let out a small sigh, dropping it back down onto the dish and looking anywhere but him. _She _had gone _there_, she had known eventually she'd have to tell him, she just didn't know _how_.

So she just blurted it straight out, "I told Nate, and he was _furious _Chuck."

His mouth dropped ever so slightly before he frowned and exhaled sharply, "You told him? Well of course he was angry Blair we cheated on him."

"Oh you think I don't know that?" She made a face, moving off the bed, and then grabbed the food tray as she saw Chuck try to ignore her and go back to it, shoving it onto the top of the nearest small closet, "I'm sorry Chuck but he had to know."

"Did he?" Chuck voiced, turning slightly from his position on the bed to stare at her, "Why?"

"Because Chuck! Because you're back and it was gonna be weird, we were being dishonest and unfaithful and…" She was rambling she knew but she just couldn't stop, "Because he deserved to know. We're the two people in the world he should trust more than _anything _and we betrayed him, and it hurts me to know that I hurt him, but it's better than him never knowing. He _deserved _to know."

Chuck stared at her for a moment before sighing, and running a hand through his hair, "I know, I know, you're right."

She nodded, "Yes. I am, but I'm still sorry. Maybe we should have told him together."

"And given him an opportunity to throttle me? No thank you. It's better this way, we'll give him a chance to calm down and then we'll try to talk to him."

"You should have seen him Chuck, it was _awful_. I've never seen him act like that before." Blair shook her head furiously at the memory at the darkness in Nate's eyes, "I can't believe we hurt him like that."

Chuck pursed his lips, staring at her intently before getting off the bed and stepping towards her, _far _too close than she deemed acceptable.

"Why did you come here Blair?" He asked in a soft whisper.

"What? I.. I mean I – I came to tell you that and warn you." Blair stuttered before scoffing, "What, you don't want me here? You're gonna kick me in out into the rain in your pajamas?"

Chuck chuckled slightly, moving his hand up so it touched the side of her face, moving her hair behind her ear gently and Blair closed her eyes as she felt an electric purse shoot through her at the feel of his fingers on her skin.

"I just meant why here, why tonight, when you were so upset?" He asked.

She opened her eyes again and looked into his brown eyes intently before answering, "You know why. But… come on Chuck we can't do this to him."

"We already have." Chuck muttered, "And I don't want to run away from this anymore Blair. I _lied _before, when you asked why I came back. I _did _come back for you, because ever since I came back, ever since last year at the Sheppard's wedding, no, ever since we were fourteen years old and you came to school wearing that ridiculously covered up Constance outfit and red hair band and sat at the tallest met steps, I _wanted you_."

Her breathe grew uneven as she felt him move even closer to her, their lips centimeters apart, his warmth radiating onto her own body.

"Tell me you want me too." He whispered and she gulped audibly.

"I do but…"

His finger moved up to her mouth, "No buts. We've waited for so long to this, I'm through making excuses. This is right."

And he moved his finger away, not giving her a moments chance to protest – not that she was going to – before pushing his lips onto hers, and she could practically hear the fireworks explode around them.

…

**A little longer this time because I made you guys wait so long, hopefully it was worth it. Thanks to all the feedback from the last one, it was lovely to read, and always motivates me!**

**Tell me what you think, press that little review button and I'll try to get the next chapter out faster :)**

**- Flo**


End file.
